The Confusing Life of Myoko!
by mkgirl10
Summary: Obito's little sister is a spy prodigy. She goes through a large adventure trying to protect the ones she love while trying to figure out what is going on. And she will get around to teasing her freinds while she is at it. Look out ninja world, here comes Myoko! "Are you sure your a man?" "Yes I am un!" (Oc warning, no flames.)
1. Chapter 1

I smile as Aunt Mikoto pulls my brown hair into twin buns as always and hands me my older brother's old orange goggles to put over my odd blue eyes. They are odd because I am an Uchiha who have charcoal eyes. I hop up and say bye to my aunt and on the way out the door wave to my few months older cousin, Sasuke who is practically a brother to me along with Itachi since my brother died years ago. I stop on a step to put my blue ninja shoes on. They were bought a month ago when I started the ninja academy. I stand and brush my dark blue dress with the Uchiha fan on the back. It is a tank top dress so I wear a short sleeve white shirt under it.

Right before I took off I saw Itachi walk by. He had been acting strange lately. I glance at him as he leaves the compound. I sigh, I hate doing this to him but I must. I start to soundlessly follow him through the crowd. It is only known my mother, Itachi, and the Hokage that I am a gifted spy. As I walk past one of my friends I slip a ramen coupon into his hand. That was a normal exchange. I gave him ramen coupons and I would be free of Naruto pranks. I still help on some of his pranks as we work together easily due to our stealth skills. Soon Itachi and I are coming closer to Anbu headquarters when we make a detour to the forest. Once we are well inside he speaks. "Your skills are getting better. I didn't sense you until we were halfway here. You can go home now." I jump out of the tree and he turns around. "No, I want answers. Why are you acting so strange?" he turns to me and sighs. "I will put a genjutsu over you so you can listen into the meeting." I nodded a let him do the genjutsu. I knew that I had to stand in the rafters so they couldn't sense me.

I hold back a gasp as I hear what was going on. I left before Itachi and he knew. I walk down to the river leading out of the village. I pull off my brother's goggles and wept silently. "What would Obito-nii do?" I thought. Then I remember stories Auntie Rin and Uncle Kakashi told me on how he bravely sacrificed himself for his teammates' sake. "He wouldn't cry. I Myoko Uchiha will do everything in my power to protect my comrades and family!"

Unknown to me I was being watched sadly from the trees by none other than Uchiha Obito. In a few nights she would be killed. He knew she wouldn't fallow him; she would die for the village. He smiled slightly at her proclamation and jumped away. In the perfect world, he would make sure that neither she nor Rin would have to die.

Later that night I was joined by Itachi then Shisui joined us. Shi-nii's eye was closed and was dripping blood. "Danzou stole my eye. I will be giving you my other eye Itachi. Myoko, I know you were at the meeting so stop making that face." Then I started to hold back my tears but was snapped out of it by Itachi, "I can only spare one kid. I still can't make a choice." Before he could continue I interrupted him. "You won't have to. Pick Sasuke to survive. I will die instead." He looked at me alarmed as I ran off.

I picked up a piece of paper a week after Shisui's death. Tonight is doomsday for the Uchiha clan. I wrote a note for Naruto and ran to school. As I left I hugged Naruto tightly and kissed his forehead tears welling up in my eyes. I looked at his confused face and handed him the note and ran off. I labeled it read tonight after dinner. I sat in my house and ate dinner, my last dinner. Then I waited for Itachi to come. I sat with my eyes closed as Itachi entered. I was glad for his sake that my parents died when I was a toddler. "Make it quick Itachi-nii. The deed must be done before Sasuke arrives. I love you both." Then I felt the blade go through my stomach and everything went black.

Naruto's House

Naruto opened Myoko's note after dinner and collapsed crying.

_Dear Naruto,_

_I know you are confused by my teary goodbye today. By time you read this it will be to late as I will die tonight along with the rest of the Uchiha except Sasuke and Itachi. I love you Naruto and I hope you know that. Tell Hinata for me that Kiba likes her back and tell them both that I hope that I won't see them on the other side to soon and Naruto, you can't join me until you are Hokage and have a family. Stay friends with Kiba and Hinata and keep me in your hearts. Tell Uncle Kakashi that I will say hi to Obito-nii and Auntie Rin for him. Bring this note to the Hokage and show it to the people I mentioned and am about to mention. Tell Sasuke that I died for him to live. Don't let him fall in darkness Naruto. Become his friend and rival. And all you reading this put Lava Lilies on my grave along with Rin's and Obito. I will see you all later!_

_With love,_

_Myoko Uchiha_

Naruto ran this to the Hokage who was fuming at the elder's boldness. The next day this was shown to all the people mentioned. By the week's end three graves had lilies piled on them.

**Hey guys I'm back. No flames please. I am not really going to look at my reviews anyways. She will not be overpowered. Myoko will never get far in ninjutsu and will not be able to do genjutsu. She is best at weapons and taijutsu but not at Tenten's or Lee's level. She is a prodigy at spying though and can look underneath the underneath. She was not told to stay away from Naruto and neither was Kiba and Hinata is mostly left to her own devices now. This story is longer!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I started to help pick up camp. It was a sunny morning 10 miles from Konoha. It was also 10 days until graduation, the whole reason I am going back now. Well not the whole reason, I got friends there too. I sling my bag over my shoulder and wait for Jiraiya to finish with his tent. "I wish you luck gaki. I will call you for spy mission still." I bowed to him and thanked him for helping me. Then I ran to Konoha.

While I was running I noticed some squirrel chasing me. Then another, then 5 more, and before I knew it there were a hundred squirrels chasing me. I started to run full speed to Konoha. As soon as I saw the gates I pushed myself to run faster at a speed that I have never ran at before. The gate guards were on high alert now. I hid behind my old friends. "Izumo, Koetsu, help! They are trying to kill me!" They pulled out weapons and sweat dropped seeing the squirrels. One squirrel walked up and pulled a nut out of my pocket. "Oh." I said and threw all the nuts at the squirrels. I waved at the guards, "Bye, gotta go to see the Hokage!" Then I ran to the Hokage tower.

I jumped in through the window. "Hey JIji, did you get the letter from Jiraiya?" He smiled at me and nodded. I started jumping up and down, "Can I go to the academy now please? I want to scare a few people. "Yes." He chuckled. I started to jump up and down. "Just give this to Iruka and you will be fine." I nodded and ran out shouting my thanks on the way out.

I walked through the currently crowded halls of the academy. I felt nogalistic walking here. Last time I was here I was one of the seven year olds. I reached Iruka's door and slid the note under. Now I just wait. A moment later he calls me in. I stand in front and smirk at all the shocked faces. "Hey guys! Uchiha Myoko is back!"


End file.
